Mine
by moon ash
Summary: Sora is trapped by Akito, and suffers from an abusive existence at the Sohma house. However, when she and Yuki meet again, their feelings for each other grow as Akito watches from a distance. Can Sora escape his abuse? Follows ANIME! Lemons/Violence
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, it's me, with my 6th fic! I have had this for a while and I have been meaning to upload it! This is Yuki X OC and it follows the ANIME not the manga so as we never meet the horse in the anime, I wanted to 'create' her, even though she is nothing like Rin from the manga! Ok so, I hate Akito as in I am genuinely scared of him...anyway, moving on, I hope you enjoy it, please tell me if you don't cos it's fair enough seeing as it isnt too good! Enjoy**

**WARNINGS: Language (lots), Violence (even more so) Lemons (a couple) Abuse/Sexual Abuse (to some extent, not so much sexual but implied...) Oh and since it's following the ANIME, Akito is a boy, obviously... I have warned you **

**I don't own Fruits Basket**

**Mine**

**Prologue**

Nightmares Relived

Sora shot up suddenly. She was panting hard and sweat was gathering at her forehead. She pushed back her bangs and tucked them behind her ears as she peered into the pitch black room. She then reached down and turned on the lamp next to her and waiting until her eyes had adjusted to the change in the light. Dark

She looked to the side of her and gave a weak smile as her husband lay silently asleep next to her, completely undisturbed by her sudden awakening.

"_Akito" she screamed, "Please, don't…_

"_You deserve it" Akito grinned evilly "I'm going to make you suffer like I have…"_

Sora clamped her hands over her ears, desperately trying to block out Akito's words but no matter how much she tried the cruel, calm voice would never leave her. She should be happy now but she wasn't, she could never escape his grasp.

She shuddered as she felt Akito's hands snake around neck and down her back. She tried to brush them off even though there was nothing there; but the feeling would not budge. She toyed with the idea of waking her sleeping lover up but she knew that it would be selfish of her and immediately dismissed the idea.

She sighed loudly, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep but knowing that she had work in the morning. She allowed herself the pleasure of running her fingers up her lover's arm. She smiled as he stirred a little and turned over to face her. After a while, due to a combination of the bright light and Sora's handy work, he began to wake a little sluggishly.

"You're awake" Sora whispered.

"I am now" he replied crankily.

"I'm sorry" she whispered back, "It's just that…"

His eyes opened a little more as he saw a single tear run down Sora's cheek. He immediately shook off his grogginess and sat up so that he could pull Sora into him and hold her. He understood perfectly what she was on about, after everything that had happened how could she forget all that?

"It's ok…" he soothed even though he knew it would never be ok, not neither he nor anybody else could undo what Akito had done. He could never brush away the nightmares that plagued his beloved at night nor could he stop the words that constantly lay in the back of her mind and he could never make her forget the feel of Akito's hands over her…

**Please Review! Thanks**


	2. A Change in the Wind

**A/N:**** Hey, here's the first chapter, hope you enjoy it! **

**Warnings: language, violence, lemons, abuse/sexual abuse...**

**I don't own Fruits Basket!**

Chapter One

A Change in the Wind

Two years before…

The lanterns reflected in the dark pool as the fireflies danced across the surface, darting around each other in a hypnotic rhythm. Sora couldn't tear her eyes away from the dragonflies that were perching on the reeds, nor could she hear anything other than the chirping of the crickets and the croaking of the frogs that sung in chorus. Even the laughter and chinking of glasses and plates could not distract her. She tucked her long hair behind her ear as she bent down gracefully to brush her fingers across the water, breaking the tranquillity as she did. She frowned as the fish scattered in an instant into the shadowy depths. However after a few minutes of a still finger on the waters surface, the koi bravely returned, some nibbling at her finger expectantly before moving on.

"Having fun?" came a familiar voice from behind her, making her blush as she stood up hastily. She brushed her Kimono with her hands, brushing off any dirt and dust before turning to see who had addressed her.

"Y-Yes," she managed to mumble, unable to look at the young man in front of her. She kept her head down, luckily her fringe was covering the majority of her face otherwise he would have seen her crimson coloured features. "I was just enjoying the Koi and the dragonfly."

"I don't blame you," he laughed lightly, making made her heart beat faster and her face blush harder, "It's pretty hectic in there."

Yuki smiled, it was a mad house in there. Momiji and Hiro's were playing a game, chasing Kisa around the house, while Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were holding conversations too uncouth for innocent ears as they drunk like fish. Kagura and Ritsu were checking out the myriad of Kimono in the main store room; Kagura twirling them around and saying how her ultimate true love would whisk her away and buy her many like them as Ritsu held many against him, smiling as they helped his feminine side before he pushed them away, scolding himself for tainting them by merely being. Hatsuharu however was both the quietest and busiest of all as he was running through one last practise of his dance for the New Year's ceremonial dance.

"It's quite nice out here," he continued, "Mind if I join you?"

Sora jumped a little, could she stand to be here with him, alone? The thought alone nearly pushed her over the edge, never mind about the real deal. She nodded however, not wanting to give anything away, even though she had a sneaky suspicion he already knew. He smiled as he perched on one of the small stones beside her. He patted on a near stone, inviting her to join him, which she immediately accepted. She twirled her long hair around her fingers as her heart rate continued to soar, the colouring of her cheeks giving her away somewhat. She prayed the night would mask her embarrassment.

"Look," Yuki broke the silence as he pointed to a particularly stunning Dragonfly skimming along the lily pads. He stretched his arm out in a graceful movement before he spread his fingers, keeping them rigid and still. Sora frowned, he wasn't serious? Like a Dragonfly would land on his finger, she had tried hundreds of times and never had one land on her. She gasped however as the insect flitted over to him, sweeping onto his finger as he smiled. She shook her head slowly, it was impossible; he was more perfect than she could ever have imagined. In all the years she had known him, he had always been perfect, once a quiet and obedient child and now an athletic and highly intelligent young man. She looked away, disappointment hitting her. Even if he was giving her all the signs that he liked her, there was no way on God's earth that he really does. She wasn't perfect by any means and she was nothing compared to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked lightly as he bent his head down and brushed away her wall of hair, revealing her blushing face.

"Nothing," she replied hastily, craning her head even further away from him. He smiled at her innocence towards him. He shook of his feeling to confess as soon as it had appeared in his mind, if she were too embarrassed to even look at him, then how would she react if he finally told her of these feelings he had had for her for years?

He continued to smile as he used his initiative, placing his cool hand on her blazing cheek, and turning her shocked face towards him. Her light brown eyes were wide as she stared at him, confused and taken aback at his gesture. She held her breath as his thumb stroked her cheek, why was he doing this? There was no hesitation in his eyes, only concentration; with no doubt present in his face, he was calm and collected.

She gasped as she realised that they were getting closer, despite her subconscious yelling at her to break free from his grip, she could not, and something was preventing her. She reckoned it was partly shock that kept her locked in her position, complete surprise that Yuki, of all people would do this. Part of her couldn't believe it, this was just one of her many dreams, complete fantasy, then why did his sweet breath tickle her cheek when they were only a few inches apart? She clenched her eyes together, shutting out his enticing face and soft eyes.

She went rigid as his fingers brushed over her eyelids, immediately making her unclench them and taking away the slight fear she had. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed before, far from it, she had had previous boyfriends and lovers during high school, but with Yuki, it was like wiping her slate clean and starting from the beginning, there was just something about him that made her feel inexperienced and new to romance. Not only that, but with her previous boyfriends, she had had to be careful, no hugging or body touching of any kind, with Yuki however she was free to do as she pleased.

She felt like fainting when his soft lips finally brushed against hers, making her crave more and making her use all of her self restraint as to not kiss him harder. In the same instant that she had felt him against her, he had pulled back and had removed his hand. She quickly opened her eyes, seeing that he was looking to the right, towards the house. She mirrored his movement, smiling a little as she realised the reasons for his actions. They watched as Momiji, Hiro and Kisa came running towards them, making Sora smile as she noticed Kisa and Hiro holding hands. Her gaze flicked to Yuki, who was also looking at her before he turned back to face the three now young adults.

"Yuki! Sora! It's time for Hatsuharu's dance!" Momiji called cheerfully.

"Well then," Yuki said as he stood up and offered Sora his hand, "Let's go inside."

Sora pinned some of her hair behind her ear before she looked up at him and blushed as she took his hand. He pulled her up with ease, bringing her up so that they were stood only inches apart. She blushed harder as he released her hand and walked with her to the house.

"It's way too far to walk," Hiro whined, "Can't you transform Sora?"

"How do you propose she do that, Hiro?" Yuki enquired, "We are all members of the Zodiac and she isn't stressed. Besides, the house is only a few paces away."

Hiro grumbled an inaudible reply as they continued, Kisa only smiled at him as she gripped his hand tighter, making him blush and instantly quieten. Momiji fell back to walk with Yuki and Sora, watching them intently. He knew something was up. His suspicions were confirmed when they brushed hands and before she could move hers away; Yuki had grabbed hers back, holding it within his. She didn't resist however, only blushed and looked down. Momiji frowned, he knew they had been friends since childhood, but when did they get together? How? If they are then what about…

"Where is Kyo?" Kisa asked, snapping Momiji out of his thoughts.

"He and Tohru are together at home this year," Yuki filled them in on the information, "Since he came last year, he figured that he should spend time with Tohru, they have been going out nearly a year and he wanted to spend their New Years together."

He quickly glanced at Sora who noticed out of the corner of her eye, but did not meet his flickering gaze, "And Akito doesn't seem to mind." He froze for an instant as he felt Sora flinch beside him; he instantly regretted saying his name. He squeezed her hand a little as they continued, the house lights getting brighter as they got closer.

"H-How is Tohru?" Sora asked in an unusually timid voice.

"She's fine," Yuki replied in a soft voice, "Better than fine in fact, she hasn't stopped smiling since Kyo started acting like a man and confessed his love for her. She has started humming and singing around the house more. Of course she and Shigure tease me about getting a girlfriend, but I just tell them I haven't found her yet."

"Oh," Sora said, straining her voice to hide the overwhelming disappointment, "I'm glad to hear that she is ok…and…and I hope you find her soon."

"Well, to be honest," he said dropping his voice to a whisper only she could hear, "I think I may have found her sooner than I had thought I would."

Her eyes opened wide at his comment making him smile to himself. She turned her blushing face upwards abruptly as Shigure beckoned them to hurry up. He was leaning against the porch support column when they reached him. Kisa and Hiro hurried inside, followed by an excited Momiji.

"Hurry now," Shigure said in a casual voice, "Hatsuharu is about to perform." Yuki nodded as he guided Sora through the house with him and into the large room, prepared especially for the New Years dance.

xxxxxxx

Neither of them had noticed the shadowy figure that had lingered upstairs, watching the whole episode with his razor-sharp vision. He got off the window ledge lazily as they had gone inside, bringing his graceful and yet somewhat fragile body upright. He allowed himself a tiny smile as he pulled his loose kimono over his shoulders. It only slipped down his smooth shoulders again as he walked out of his room and down the stairs. He carried on, making no sound as he stopped outside the dance room before he rested against the doorjamb, completely oblivious to the rest of the house who were engrossed in watching Hatsuharu. He ignored the splendid dance, ignored the beautiful colours that swirled round Hatsuharu as he moved with utmost grace. Instead, he eyes were fixed upon the auburn haired girl, who seemed to have her hand tangled with Yuki's. He gave another smile as he walked away, having no interest in the New Years festivities.

xxxxxxx

"Goodnight," Yuki bid her as he parted from her for the evening. She watched as he climbed the opposite staircase, sighing as she did so, if only her room was on the same wing as his old one was. Why did he have to live at Shigure's anyway, why couldn't he live at the main house? Pondering this however she sighed, if she was offered to stay at Shigure's, she would think twice about leaving, she was just as desperate to leave as Yuki had been, there was one thing preventing her however. She shuddered as she climbed her own stairs, turning down the wing towards her bedroom. She hadn't gotten far however before she was suddenly pinned to the wall, the candles that were mounted on the wall flickering out with the sudden gust of wind. If it weren't for the candle that her attacker held, they would have been in complete darkness. She tried to cry for help, but a hand clamped her mouth shut, preventing her from being saved. She didn't know what screaming would do anyway, this attacker she knew all too well and nobody could save her from him, nobody. She was held against the wall as he pressed his body against hers, terrifying her all the further as his knee split her legs apart.

"I saw you with Yuki earlier," he whispered in her ear, his voice so low that shivers ran down her spine, "By the pond." He removed his hand so that she could speak, knowing she would not yell out of pure fear of what would happen if she did.

"I'm sorry, Akito," she managed to whimper, keeping her eyes focussed on the pattern printed on his kimono, "He came over to me and started talking to me, I didn't know he would…"

"Kiss you," he cut her off in a cruel tone, "You didn't think he would kiss you, am I correct?"

Sora nodded, biting her tongue to hold back her tears.

"I am surprised at his boldness, it seems he has been spending far too much time in Shigure's house," he mused, "But, you didn't seem to push him away, far from it in fact. So Sora, what is it about him that makes you act against me like this?"

"It's not like that…" she tried to say, but he cut her off as he leaned in, brushing his lips and hers, copying what Yuki did, and making her shudder in disgust. She raised her hands to push him away as he lingered over her lips but he gripped them, pinning them to her side.

"I told you not do disobey me," he reminded her, "And now you act out against me." He ran his bottom lip over hers before kissing her lightly. He broke away slowly, wiping the dampness of his cheeks that had been caused by her tears.

"Don't do it again," he added as he moved so quickly that both of her hands were in one of his vice tight grips. He clenched her wrists hard, making her cry out in pain, while his other hand ran along her exposed neck.

"I won't Akito, I promise," she begged.

He smiled as he removed his hand and released her, making her fall to the ground with a thud. He picked up the candle and stroked her face lovingly before he walked away, leaving her in darkness.

**Please Review! Thank you everyone who alerted this story or added me as a favourite author or alerted me as an author etc. **


End file.
